Campaign:Episode Forty Six
Opening Crawl Separation! While Leenik’s arm is prepared for surgery and Tony Vornskr waits for a round of basic vaccinations, the Mynock crew must contemplate how they plan to pay for their looming expenses. Even without the hefty bill from Dr. Kabral, the ship’s hyperdrive is in need of major repairs, much of the crew is without proper equipment, and supplies dwindle after the unexpectedly long jump to Phindar As if that weren’t bad enough, our heroes have landed in the middle of BHIKKE Work Week, the galaxy’s premier gathering for the most dangerous manhunters imaginable. What danger lurks at the heart of the Bounty Hunting Intergalactic Kidnapping and Killing Expo? Listen! Plot Summary "Despite a growing list of lethal enemies, the Mynock crew discovers a new passion: Matchmaking." The crew are in Dr. Kabral’s office. The doctor says that she will be unable to re-attach Leenik’s original hand, and that the mon kalimari hand (obtained in the Mandalore Arc) will be difficult to attach. She cleans the wound and attaches a cybernetic plug to the end of Leenik’s stump. Her no-nonsense nature causes Leenik to comment that she would get along well with a certain customs officer (Chuck Warzop). The crew, minus Lyn, discuss setting the two up. They slowly realize that Dr. Kabral is the ex-wife they learned about when they met Chuck. Dr. Kabral wants the crew to obtain Imperial-blocked medicine as payment for the operation. The crew agrees, but also resolves to get her and Chuck back together, despite her protests. The crew goes back to their AirBnB, “Flibnarb’s Foundary.” They drink wine, some of which was provided by the host and some which they stole from the house. They discuss the things they need and how to get money to pay for it. Bacta comes up with the idea to sell information about Tryst to Sneak and Tubaik. They might be additionally be able to discredit Sneak and Tubaik if they get the pair to break the BHIKKE code about not collecting bounties during BHIKKE. They know the one thing that Tubaik cannot resist is a beautiful woman. They all turn to look at Lyn. It cuts to Tryst in drag; he thanks her for helping with this great idea. They discuss how to get into BHIKKE. Leenik can get in as a bounty hunter and bring Lyn as his plus one. Tryst is going to manipulate Tubaik into making Tryst his plus one. Bacta is going to enter the shooting contest. Trivia *Bounty Hunters named in this episode: Alan Cummings, Chainz, Mad Dog, Whiplash, Skinny, Cream Pugg, Regicide, Mat Dragon, Grace Digger, Landmine, Sea Bass, Whistle Pete, Avenger, Backdraft, Barbarian, The Undertaker, Sting, The Rock, Hulk Hogan, Big Dog, Bigfoot, Black Knight, Mankind, Stardust, Bounty Hunter, Dog the Bounty Hunter, Cowboy, Cyclone, Violent Jay, Shaggy 2 Dope, Dark Lotus, Iron Reaper, Jurassic Attack, King Crunch, Crazy Train, Robosaurus, Maximum Overkill, Quadzilla, Ramasaurus, Mouser Mecha Catbot, Vlad the Impaler, Rap Torn, Shockwave, Shredder, Super Shredder, Shredded Lettuce, Rocksteady, Bebop, Krang, Squashball, Spike Blitz, Mad Dog Jr., Ready Maid, Papa Fresh, Dan Akroyd, Secret Pop. *Flibnarb's Foundary is described in detail in this episode.